The First Time
by Issu
Summary: Geordi and Data make love for the first time.


'Data, I've missed you so much!' Geordi said as he jumped in Data's arms. It was right after his and Ro Laren's 'resurrection' party; he was tired, but happy to be back between his colleagues and in his lover's arms. He and Ro had stayed after the party to talk and eat (especially Geordi, who was very hungry), and it was very late; only Data could've been awake at that hour.

'I have also missed you, Geordi. The past days I have spent without you have been most... unpleasant.'

'Awww... Love ya, sugar-coated pumpkin pie,' Geordi said and kissed Data passionately; tongue exploring his mouth and fingers intertwining through his hair. He let out a soft murmur of pleasure as he took Data's hand. 'Come,' he said and guided the android to the bed.

'Is there something you need to tell me?' Data asked courteously.

'Yeah,' Geordi said a bit hesitantly. Data raised his eyebrows, his golden eyes inviting Geordi to say whatever he had to say. Geordi's smile faded and his gaze became distant.

'Whatever you want to say...' Data began, but stopped as Geordi raised his hand.

'Data, I want to bring the intimacy between us to a... new level.'

'Do you wish to engage in sexual intercourse?'

Geordi nodded shyly. 'Yeah...'

Data lifted his eyebrows and looked at Geordi, who was looking down. He touched the human's cheeks and they were burning.

'Are you sure that you are ready?'

'Yes, I am! There would be nothing better than to be loved by you, Data.'

Data put on a programmed smile, lifted Geordi's chin and placed a delicate, soft kiss on Geordi's lips. Geordi's hands reached around for the zipper on Data's uniform sweater. He kissed Data's neck as he took off the android's sweater, unveiling a black tank and muscular hands. Geordi traced his fingers along Data's jawline and caressed his cheek. Data was unsure what to do, so he just stood there and looked at Geordi. The engineer smiled and took his hands, guiding them at his back. Data quickly understood what he had to do and undressed Geordi at a slow pace. Both of them were now only in their tanks and trousers. Geordi hugged Data tight and kissed him passionately. Data gently set him down on the bed and started nibbling at his neck. Geordi giggled and his hands went under Data's clothing, fingers dancing over his perfect white skin. In one quick move he took off Data's tank off and lovingly touched his chest. Data was on top of him, so he had all control over Geordi. He was unsure of what his next move should be, so he tilted his head in his characteristic way and analised the situation. Perhaps Geordi would like his tank taken off by Data's teeth. Data showed another programmed smile as he tried to take off the clothing with his teeth; unfortunately he was not succesful and Geordi laughed at him. He could not stop laughing and the android failed to see what was amusing in not succeding. Seeing that there was no avail, Data simply tore the material away. Geordi stopped laughing and looked at him with a straight face, but after that, started laughing again. Data kissed his chest; the human stopped his guffaws and started panting heatedly. He looked at Data's beautiful thin lips and the desire to kiss them once again developed inside him. As his lips pressed against Data's, his lower region began aching with longing and lust for the man standing above him, kissing his lips. Trousers off in rapid moves, his naked body under Data's... He felt and SAW his warmth...

'Geordi, how would you like me to proceed?' the android asked, as theoretical and organized as always. Between gasps, Geordi managed to speak, but it was the hardest thing; it was harder than remodulating warp field coils and modifying tachyon field emissions.

'I don't know... Just, do what you feel you should...'

'I am not sure whether you want me to enter you, or the opposite.' He paused and tilted his head. 'Maybe you want me to give you - '

'Data, shut up,' Geordi said under his breath. Data nodded in defeat and stopped all activity. 'What the hell?' Geordi asked disappointed. He managed to roll over from underneath the heavy android. He turned to the side, pulled the covers over himself, his back facing Data and frowned in worstedness.

'Geordi, what is wrong?' Data asked, a tad bit worried, gently touching his shoulder. Geordi shook it to ease Data's hand away.

'Hmph,' he mumbled.

'You are angry.'

'Hmph.'

'I did not live up to your expectations.'

'Hmph.'

'I am not... human enough for you,' he whispered. Geordi heard that and turned his head to look at Data. He was on his back, facing the ceiling. His face looked as usual, only with a slight hint of guilt in his eyes.

'Look, Data... I'm sorry. Maybe you were right. Maybe I'm just... not ready yet. I'm sorry... It's my fault, not yours. You're perfect, Data, you really are. It's my fault, Data... I'm so sorry...' His voice trailed off as he kissed Data's cheek and snuggled him tightly to his chest. 'I love you.' Data pressed his head to Geordi's body and felt his heartbeat. Suddenly, a thought ocurred to Data.

'And I, you,' he whispered. Suddenly, Geordi let go of Data.

'What?' he asked. 'You do?'

'Yes,' Data replied, though he didn't really believed it. He just thought that it would make Geordi happy. Geordi rose from the bed and walked to the other side of the room.

'You don't mean it. You can't feel emotions. It was just a programmed phrase, wasn't it?'

'Yes, it was.'

'Maybe we shouldn't do this.' Geordi was standing in the middle of the room, with only his boxers and VISOR on, and Data was still in the bed. He left it and went to Geordi. His warm hands touched Geordi's waist and his lips caressed his neck. He interrupted himself and turned Geordi around. He looked at his face and showed a smile.

'Or maybe we should.'

'No, Data, no. I'm sorry,' Geordi said and shook his head. He bit his lower lip and crossed his arms.

'I am the one who should be sorry.' He hugged his lover reassuringly and kissed him. 'I will be as human as possible for you.' He took his hand and led him to the bed. As Geordi became comfortable and pulled the covers over himself, Data climbed on top of him again. Their lips met and Geordi realised how much he really wanted Data. Geordi's arms locked around Data's shoulders and he pulled him closer as their tongues swirled together. Data commanded the computer to decrease lighting.

'I've changed my mind...' Geordi whispered passionately in Data's ear. 'I think I want you...'

'Yes, Geordi,' Data whispered and bit Geordi's nipple. He gasped and continued:

'Inside me...' Geordi felt aching hunger for the man above him developing between his legs. He was craving everything he had; his lips over his, his tongue touching his own; his huge cock inside of him. His own organ swelled and pulsated at the thought. 'Please, Data, faster.' Data cared for his lover's satisfaction, so he interrupted his activities and rose from the bed. 'Data, WHAT the hell - ?' As Geordi panted and gasped, glowing with sweat in his bed, Data replicated a lube; it was the perfect one that Geordi needed. It was Deltan lube; hot and tingling, perhaps especially designed for men in cases like this one. 'Come on, Data, faster...' After getting the bottle he needed, Data once again climbed on Geordi and opened it with a quick movement. 'What's that?' Geordi managed to mutter.

'This is Deltan lubricant I have replicated especially for you. It is supposed to cancel any pain that might occur and send pleasure throughout your body. However, if you feel the slightest pain, to not hesitate to let me know.' Geordi gulped and nodded. Data opened the small bottle and rubbed Geordi with the slightly scented liquid. Geordi's heartbeat went crazy with excitement and desire. Data then threw the bottle away and prepared to enter Geordi.

'Data! Stop!'

'What is it?'

''Holy hell!' Geordi exclaimed.

'Is something wrong?'

'Data, it's so... big.' Data didn't realise what Geordi was talking about, but then realised and caressed Geordi's face, his fingers intertwining with his wiry hair. 'Look, I've never done this before. Please, please be gentle.'

Data's lips curved into a warm smile. 'I will, Geordi.' Then, he proceeded to enter his lover, slowly at first. Geordi was so tight that Data was afraid to move, afraid that he could harm the human. Geordi bit his lip and relaxed as his hands reached for Data's buttocks, and slowly pushed him deeper inside. Geordi moaned as a whole new feeling passed through him. He'd never felt anything similar to what he was feeling now. Not only was the physical sensation amazing, but the emotional attachment and love he had for Data made him float on a pink cloud of euphoria. They were moving so close, Data's hard abdomen rubbed against Geordi's dick, the pressure and friction slowly bringing him to orgasm. Geordi experienced a sensation of falling as the feeling grew gradually more intense. Pleasure radiated from between his legs to the far reaches of his body. His moans became unintelligible as Data moved a little bit faster, stroking his dick with one hand and kissing his lips repeatedly. His whole body trembled and his thigs were shaking. It was too much for him; Data felt it and stroked even faster, down to the base and touching his head. He gave Geordi a passionate kiss, their tongues exploring each-other's mouth. They interrupted the kiss and Geordi let out a cry of pleasure, rolling his head from side to side on the pillow, holding Data's arms tight and digging his nails into the smooth golden skin... The android realised that he felt something, although he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt the sudden need to come inside Geordi. A program he had never knew about came up in his positronic brain and certain programs within other programs from his subsystems urged him to release a small part of his biochemical fluids inside Geordi; the feeling was... pleasant. He realised that it was not the only sensation he was experiencing as he looked at the trembling, moaning Geordi beneah him and suddenly bent over to cover his lips with his own. Data pressed against Geordi's mouth with desire. Geordi felt his lover's tongue caressing his dark, thick, lips and his heart skipped a beat. He pushed himself away from Data as the android covered his face with kisses, his long fingers still clenched on Geordi's dick. A slight modification occured in Data's subprocessors as a program popped up and urged him to come.

'Geordi...' he whispered in a heated tone. He tried to immitate Geordi and moaned loudly, but realised that the moans were not controlled by him. A deep, highly pleasant sensation grew between his legs as he pushed deep inside Geordi and came. He closed his eyes, in contrast with Geordi, who opened his eyes wide as Data gripped his dick tighter. Data's own organ pulsated inside of him as an electrical charge of pleasure flew through Geordi's body and sank deep in his abdomen, climbing up his chest and flowing inside his heart.

'Data!' he gasped. He shuddered and jerked his thighs up, while Data breathed hard and kissed Geordi's face and neck. With one last thrust in Data's hand, and one last loud moan, extasy took him over and he came explosively on Data's muscular abdomen and on his own. 'Sweet Lord...' He trembled as those waves of pleasure still lingered inside of him. Data collapsed on top of him and Geordi let out a muffled cry as Data smothered him under his android weight. Data then pulled out of Geordi, slowly and gently, and fell to the side. His fingers sticky with Geordi's cum, he stroke the human's chest. Then he looked at him and noticed how luscious and sweaty he was. He kissed his smooth, glistening neck.

'Geordi,' he spoke softly, looking at him. Geordi looked back and smiled.

'Data.'

'It was an... intriguing experience.'

Geordi let out a small laugh. 'It was amazing.'

'I am... pleased that you enjoyed it.'

The human took his VISOR off and sighed in contentment.

'I loved it. I love** YOU**, Data.'

'I will be right back,' Data stated as he got up from the bed and returned with a warm, wet cloth to the bed. He wiped the spent Geordi clean of his cum and himself, after that. He threw the cloth away and cuddled next to his lover, pulling the covers over the two of them. They held eachother in their arms and kissed once again; truly, madly, deeply. Then, Geordi nestled in Data's arms, burying his face in Data's neck. Suddenly, it was quiet and there was no movement; the human fell asleep. Data looked at his beautiful face and caressed his cheek.

'And I, you,' he whispered.


End file.
